This invention relates to a fountain pen, more particularly to a fountain pen wherein ink is released to the writing core by applying pressure.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of an ordinary fountain pen which comprises a hollow pen barrel 10 with a cotton sponge member 20 disposed inside the hollow space. A fountain pen head 30 is attached to the lower end of the pen barrel 10. A writing core 31, which is axially disposed inside the fountain pen head 30, has one end projecting out of the fountain pen head 30 and another end in contact with the cotton sponge member 20. Ink is filled at the top end of the pen barrel 10 and absorbed by the cotton sponge member 20. A cover 11 seals the top end of the pen barrel 10. The writing core 31 absorbs the ink from the cotton sponge member 20 and transfers it to a writing surface when the fountain pen is used.
The main drawbacks of this fountain pen are as follows;
1. If too much ink is absorbed by the writing core 31, ink may leak onto the writing surface or to a fountain pen cover, the former resulting in blotting.
2. A large portion of the cotton sponge member 20 is exposed to air, causing evaporation of the ink. This means less efficiency in terms of ink usage.
3. The size of the cotton sponge member is relatively large. This makes it difficult to see if the ink poured during the ink replenishing process is adequate. Furthermore, the ink replenishing procedure takes up a lot of valuable time.